Pearl Tears
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Makoto, a young college student, finds a man in the trash on his way home from work one rainy day. Who is this mute stranger with piercing blue eyes? Makoto is about to find out.
1. Storm

**Storm**

Rain pounded heavily against the ground. The rush hour crowd ran through carrying umbrellas and shielding their heads with their jackets. The people all seemed to be able to safely guard their bodies from the rain. Young Makoto wasn't as lucky.

As he looked outside the bookstore, Makoto held out his hand. He wanted to test if the rain was actually as bad as it was. And with his luck it felt even worse. Makoto looked down at his white shirt which he so brilliantly decided to wear. He sighed, holding the door open for a customer.

"Tachibana," Makoto turned around to his name being called, "if you stick around I can give you a lift home." His manager, an older man with a receding hairline, reassured him.

Makoto looked back out to the rain. Even if he did wait it probably wouldn't let up until later that night. And he lived an hour away by train from the bookstore.

"No thank you," Makoto smiled sweetly at the man, "I don't want to be a burden."

After insisting that he was fine the manager smiled and waved Makoto off.

Makoto ran out to the rain and rushed to the station. The rain weighed his backpack down and left his clothes soaked. Uncomfortable, Makoto felt exposed having the clothes cling to the bulky muscle which he tried to hide. Shivering as he boarded the crowded train, he stood close to the door.

After an hour of being pushed by various people, Makoto was happy to be at his destination. Once he exited the station he saw that the rain was even worse now. The dark clouds thundered. Makoto hurried home. He was already freezing and the wind was starting to pick up. With his arms held high, shielding his face, he ran through the puddles.

That was when a loud bang was heard. Almost as if somebody hit metal against metal, and wobbled a sheet a paper to cause a rumbling aftereffect. Makoto looked to the sky and watched in awe as a spark seemed to reach down about a block away from where he stood. The light was almost blinding. As if he was staring directly into a burning light bulb.

Makoto had read about people who were struck by lightning. And in that moment, being so close to the strike, he felt as if he was one of those people. His arms were still raised high in an attempt to block the rain from his eyes. And the hairs on his arms stood at end all the while his body stood frozen in the street. He was absolutely petrified. It felt as if a million little pins pierced through his body all at once. Slowly working their way in and out of his body. The light passed as quickly as it appeared. And it left Makoto feeling literally shocked. His skin tingled.

He dropped his arms to his sides and looked back up to the sky. After a moment Makoto had realized that the rain was only a drizzle now. The sky looked even darker than before, clouds swirling peacefully in a circle. The middle of the circle was pitch black and seemed to hover where the lightning had hit.

Realizing that he was standing alone in the middle of the street, Makoto ran back home. His legs felt like lead as they splashed through the puddles on the empty road. Sighing as he made it to his apartment, he looked back up to the sky.

The pitch black circle had cleared up. Grey clouds dropping rain replaced the gaping hole as if it wasn't there before. Confused, Makoto turned to his apartment building ready to go inside.

When he heard something move the trash bin that stood next to the wall. Makoto jumped at the sudden noise. His mind was still wary after the flash of lightning. Careful to do so, Makoto peeked over to the pile of trash. The bins and bags were piled up and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

One of the bags shook. Makoto slowly walked closer, looking around him to see if anyone was there. He prayed that it was just an animal trying to find shelter from the storm. Makoto saw toes peeking out from the mess.

Suddenly realizing that it wasn't an animal but a human, Makoto began to panic. He looked around again seeing the same empty streets. Bending down, he was able to see a man curled up between various trash bags and the wall. He took up almost no space at all with his legs carelessly using the bags in front as a foot rest.

The rain was still pouring and the wind was making it chilly. Makoto hesitantly nudged the man's foot. It felt cold and almost slimy. The thought made Makoto shudder.

The man groaned, his soft voice barely heard over the thunder in the distance. Makoto felt relieved to know the man was responsive to his touch. He watched the man curl into his body. His black hair stuck to his forehead. And as Makoto looked over the now shivering man, he saw that the man only wore an over-sized shirt.

Makoto pushed on his foot harder almost knocking it off of the trash bag it was propped on. That shook the man awake.

Makoto's soft green eyes were met with piercing electric blue ones. Taken aback, Makoto paused for a moment. This man was incredibly handsome. Makoto found himself stuck in a state of awe for the second time that day. He stared into the blue eyes, which were wide and frightened.

The man gasped for air. His hands clawed at his neck as he panted. He looked around them and his eyes fell onto his legs. Hands drifted to his knees and dragged their way up to his groin.

Makoto averted his eyes. He realized he hadn't taken into consideration that this man might be injured, or drunk, or on some illegal substance. He heard a soft whine come out from the man that made his eyes turn back to him.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

The man stared up at him with his wide blue eyes. His lower lip quivered, and it looked as though he was struggling to breathe. His chest heaved as he gasped for air. The action looked as though he were asthmatic. Searching for the air in his lungs.

Makoto bent down to eye level with the stranger, "Hey, it's okay." He tried to put on a genuine smile, but he was scared. His eyes drifted to various parts of the man's body to check for injury. But he found none.

"I'm Makoto." His voice seemed to calm the boy. Makoto extended his hand out and the man took hold of it.

"Yeah," Makoto pulled the man up.

His legs shook and shivered. The man stumbled over the bulky trash bag and fell right into Makoto's arms.

"I got you," Makoto chuckled.

The man looked up at him with shiny tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Makoto felt his heart sink. This man looked so fragile in the freezing rain.

Maybe it was the rain or maybe it was Makoto's kind character. Maybe it was some after effect of the lightning. Or maybe Makoto was just stupid. Whatever it was, it made Makoto lift the man up bridal style.

"You're okay," He reassure the man.

Makoto watched as blue eyes glistened with tears. On closer inspection the man's skin looked iridescent. It was a light array of colors that were only seen where water ran down his skin. Makoto feared the man was sick or getting sick from the cold rain showers.

The man wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto's neck as he was given reassurance. The man still struggled for air. He nuzzled his face into Makoto's shoulder. Tears finally fell from his eyes. A trail of small pearls dropped behind Makoto as he carried the man upstairs to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>4am drunken thing that might have more chapters in the future. <strong>

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Introductions

**Introductions**

Makoto placed the boy on the floor, apologizing about having no blankets out. He hurried to the closet with promise of finding him clothes that would fit. He dug through his drawers and pulled out sweatpants and a shirt that he knew would fit a little big. But they would have to do. He drew hot water in the tub and went back to the man who still sat on the floor, shivering.

Holding up the clothes, Makoto smiled. "Want to take a bath?" He tried to make his voice as calming as possible. He spoke as if he were speaking to his younger siblings.

The man opened his mouth only to fall into a coughing fit. He covered his face and coughed into his hands, groaning. At least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore, Makoto thought.

Makoto helped the man up and carried him to the tub. He stripped the shirt off of him and placed him into the tub. His face flushed from embarrassment even though the man seemed indifferent to his exposed body.

"I'll be back," Makoto handed the soap to him.

The man whined, but Makoto left anyway. He felt as though he had already overstepped his boundaries.

Makoto instantly dug around his closet for his laptop. He turned the television on to hide the noise of curious fingers clicking on the keyboard. He searched for missing persons in his area. Any that matched this man's description. He even texted his friend, Nagisa, about his current situation. Makoto asked him to check the news and papers for any missing people. He was about to invite the man to stay with him and he wasn't going to have a runaway with him. Or a wanted criminal.

Neither showed up in his search. And Makoto didn't know if that made him feel relieved or disappointed.

Nagisa texted back, with full use of almost every emoticon, that he needed to be safe. And to call if anything came up.

Makoto smiled at the message knowing full well that his friend would probably stop by once the rain cleared up. He looked up to the television to see a documentary about jellyfish was starting. It held his attention for a short time. But Makoto ended up closing his laptop and got up to check on the mystery man.

He knocked on the bathroom before opening the door. The man sat in the tub staring intently down at the water. Makoto watched with him in silence as water trickled down from in between his fingers. Slowly, Makoto approached and bent down.

The man gave him a sad look. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but ended up in another coughing fit. Makoto rubbed his back, surprised by how smooth his skin was. The sliminess from whatever grunge was on him had faded. Much to Makoto's relief. He waited until the man finished coughing before pulling his hand back.

"Let's get you out," Makoto helped the man stand and wrapped a towel around him.

Sitting him down on the edge of the tub, Makoto sighed. This man was incredibly beautiful. His damp skin looked as if it was shining. Vibrant colors changed against almost translucent skin. Makoto dreamily wiped away at the man's arms. Watching as the water dried and the colors lightly radiating off of his skin faded.

Realizing that he was staring, Makoto blushed. He stood up and looked around the bathroom awkwardly. It was a small bathroom to begin with. But with the two of them it felt too tight. Almost suffocating.

There was a tug at Makoto's shirt which he realized now was still wet from rain. Makoto looked down to see piercing blue eyes staring straight at him. He followed them as they glanced over to the clothes on the sink.

He dropped the towel over the man's lap and grabbed the shirt from the sink. The man lifted his arms and Makoto helped him into the shirt. Makoto couldn't hide the blush on his face. He felt it spread to the back of his neck and warmth rushed through his fingers as they brushed against the man's bare skin.

"Can you walk?" Makoto bent down to help the man into sweat pants.

The man stared blankly in response. Makoto sighed and slipped the pants onto the man's still damp legs. Closing his eyes as he helped the man stand to pull the pants over his hips. Arms draped over his shoulders and Makoto could feel his own heart race.

"Come on," He held the man close to him as they went back into the living room.

The man shakily sat down on the floor in front of the TV. Makoto was happy that he seemed to calm down. But now he was entranced by the documentary that was talking about the lives of jellyfish. Makoto laughed as the man reached out in awe. But let out a loud scream when a bright shock lit the man's fingertips and the TV. The man obliviously ignored his own hand. And only pouted at the now fuzzy television screen.

Hesitantly, Makoto sat down next to the man. He turned the TV off and checked the man over. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

The man turned to Makoto. Tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes. He looked amazing even as he was ready to cry. This man was a true beauty.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Makoto smiled. "You're fine. It's just an old TV," He said. Even though he kept glancing at it in the corner of his eye. What had caused it to shock the man like that?

Makoto shivered. His rain soaked shirt brushed against his skin. He excused himself to take a bath. Before entering the bathroom he turned back to the man, "I'm Makoto."

Makoto shut the door behind him and sighed to himself. He honestly didn't know what he was getting himself into. The man couldn't speak. He couldn't walk. He seemed to understand what Makoto was saying though, so that helped. And he was much smaller than Makoto. If he ended up having to fight the man, as unlikely as that sounded at the moment, he could easily overpower him.

Sinking into the freshly drawn warm water, Makoto tried to relax. It was a peaceful few minutes until he heard a loud crash from the other room.

Makoto jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. Rushing out, he found the man on the ground in front of the counter with an empty pot on the floor. Makoto walked over to his side as the man let out a frustrated growl. He repeatedly hit his thighs and Makoto had to grab his wrist in order for him to stop.

The man looked surprised to see Makoto next to him. His eyes swept over Makoto's body instantly making him feel self-conscious under the stare.

His brow creased together and the man opened his mouth. Makoto had to lean in closer to hear the mumbled, "Ma."

"Makoto," He slowly repeated his name. Looking down he saw he only had a towel on and he couldn't help the man up. "Let me put pants on then I'll help you up, okay?"

The man stared up at him. Mouth still trying to say his name.

Makoto hurried to the bathroom to pull on pajama pants and a shirt. He didn't want to keep his guest waiting long on the floor.

When he went back out the man was reaching for the counter. Attempting to pull himself up, but falling over his own feet.

"I got you," Makoto held the man up.

His legs were still shaky as they took slow steps to the table in front of the television. Makoto turned it back on and, though it was a little fuzzier now, it still worked. He smiled and offered water. The man's ears perked up at the word water, making Makoto believe that he must have been thirsty.

He poured water into two cups and brought it over to the man. He went back to the cabinets to look for ramen to heat up. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as the man yet again was amazed by the television.

"Do you have a name?" Makoto asked.

The man turned to him and opened his mouth. But all that came out was a soft, "Hah," before he fell into a coughing fit.

He reached for the water and chugged his and Makoto's cup. Makoto watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he drank the water. Some of it slid down his chin, drops falling onto the table. The soup over spilled next to him drawing his attention to their dinner.

Makoto brought it over to the table. He sat down and changed it to the news. It was mainly talking about the sunshine in days to come. Makoto yawned and looked over to the man who was staring at him.

"Ma ̶ ," The man could only get that part of his name out without coughing.

"Take your time. Though I'd like to know your name," Makoto brought his hand to his chin in thought. His face lit up with an idea. He excused himself and ran to his room.

He dug through various papers. He had just interned as a student-teacher the semester before. He still had all of the assignments he had done with the kids. Including the hiragana alphabet sheet.

Running excitedly back to the blue eyed man, Makoto showed off the paper. "I'm going to point and say each one and you let me know when I've hit a part of your name."

The man's eyes softened at Makoto's excitement. He smiled softly and Makoto knew he understood.

So they started. First stopping at the _Ha_, which explained what he was trying to say earlier. Makoto went slowly through the alphabet. And when the man heard a part of his name he would gasp and reach his hand out letting Makoto know.

"Haruka," Makoto practiced the name on his tongue.

Haruka looked up, bright eyed. A soft grin spread across his lips. His black hair messily swept across his forehead.

Makoto spoke the name again, "Haruka." It made his stomach flutter and his cheeks heat up. "Hello, Haruka. I'm Makoto."

"Ma..." Haruka didn't choke on the words. He only paused, snapping his mouth and eyes shut in annoyance. "Ma," He repeated.

And that was fine for Makoto.

Makoto smiled and looked back to the television. Choosing some late night drama. He paid little attention to it, but Haruka seemed to love it. The picture on the screen was still fuzzy but that didn't bother him.

There was a knock at the door and Makoto had to check the time. It was too late for anything to be delivered so he curiously opened the door. Standing on the front step was Nagisa, who looked too awake for it being close to eleven at night.

"Mako, I came to check if you were chopped into little pieces yet," His loud voice echoed through the empty hall.

Makoto pulled the short boy into his home. The blond kicked his shoes off and ran to the table where Haruka was now drowsing off. Nagisa stopped once he caught a glimpse of the stranger's face. He brought his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled squeal. Cautious to not wake the sleeping man. Nagisa turned back to Makoto and sighed dreamily. Makoto giggled and nodded in a silent agreement. The man Makoto found in the trash was indeed breathtakingly beautiful.

Nagisa ran into Makoto's bedroom and came back with a blanket to drape over Haruka.

"I'm sleeping in your room," He looked up to Makoto and smiled.

And even though Makoto protested that Haruka wasn't going to murder him, Nagisa insisted on staying. Makoto tried to explain that Haruka could barely walk or speak, but Nagisa just pushed him into the bedroom. Makoto tried to catch a last glimpse Haruka sleeping next to the forgotten bowl of ramen at the table. But Nagisa shut the door too fast. They settled in for the night without further protests.

Makoto let himself get comfortable despite Nagisa's complaints about his phone shutting down on him. He rolled over choosing to ignore whatever his friend was rambling about. Instead he let his mind drift to Haruka who was just outside the room.

Haruka.

He must have said the name out loud because Nagisa got silent.

He tested the name again, whispering it. The air around him felt light. His belly felt warm and full thinking of the mystery man. He only knew his name. He wanted to know everything about who Haruka was.

* * *

><p><strong>this will get really sad really fast if i want it to. i have an idea of where this is going. ratings may go up due to sexual content andor violence **

**thank you for reading!**


	3. Merman

**Merman**

Makoto woke up to the sound of glass falling. Nagisa was no longer in bed with him and that added to his anxieties. He jolted out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. He let out a loud gasp at his two house guests.

Looking completely neutral, Haruka sat next to the glass with a bloody hand. And Nagisa was panicking, searching through the kitchen drawers.

Haru looked up from his hand. His eyes brightened in recognition, "Ma."

"Yes, I know Haru-chan," Nagisa was still rummaging through kitchen drawers, "we don't want to wake up Mako-chan."

Makoto watched Nagisa's back as he completely ignored Haruka calling out to him. Looking back to Haru's hand, Makoto felt nausea wash over him. Blood leaked from the wound on his palm. It dripped down his wrist. Haru seemed passive and unaffected by it.

Walking up, Makoto breathed in deep. He didn't want to be nervous around his house guest. Makoto stepped over the water and glass shards that littered the floor. Kneeling down in front of Haruka, Makoto smiled.

"What trouble have you two been up to while I was asleep?" His voice came out smooth and sweet.

Nagisa jumped and turned around with a squeak. He stared wide eyed at Makoto, fidgeting in his place.

Haruka let out another, "Ma," which broke the rising tension.

"Bottom left is all the medical supplies," And with that Makoto went back to looking over Haru's hand.

There was a piece of glass wedged into his skin. Upon closer investigation it looked like the wound wasn't as serious as original thought.

Nagisa found the emergency kit with a loud, "Got it."

Stepping over more glass, Makoto held out his arms. Haruka lifted himself up on his shaking legs. He put his focus into walking towards the sink. Makoto supported him through the short journey. Makoto turned the water on and Haruka immediately reached his hand out.

"Nagisa, get the tweezers and alcohol wipes." Makoto ordered.

"Mm," Haruka let out. He was washing away the blood that was quickly drying on his wrist. Letting the water fall where it pleased on his hand.

Flipping his palm up, Haruka winced at the contact. His fingers twitched. Makoto watched as the skin that the water touch begin to glow.

"Nagisa, tell me I'm not the only one seeing this" Makoto didn't remove direct eye contact from Haruka's glowing hand.

Nagisa turned away and dropped the supplies in his hand. He moved closer to Haruka, his eyes never leaving his hand.

Neither one could look away. In a rational world, Makoto probably would have stepped away. No one's skin should glow like that. But there was something captivating about it. It was awe-inspiring.

Haruka pulled his hand out of the water. The light diminished around the cut. Holding his hand up to his mouth, he pulled the glass out with his teeth and spat it into the sink. Then held his hand under the water again. A softer glow washed over his palm. A small rainbow of colors formed along the gash wound where the glass was. When he pulled his hand out from the water the skin looked brand new.

Makoto grabbed his hand. Looking it over, stretching and moving the skin that just formed in front of him. He tightly held Haruka's hand with his trembling ones.

Nagisa moved in closer to Haruka. He looked him directly in the eyes before smiling.

"Are you like a magical being?" Nagisa laughed.

Makoto wasn't feeling as jolly as his friend was. And from the way Haruka furrowed his brow, neither was he.

Haruka turned around a little too fast and ended up tripping over himself. He gave up and sat down.

Makoto slid down with him, "So that just happened, right?" He dragged his hands over his face.

Plopping down in front of them, Nagisa's grin widened.

Makoto looked around, still dazed. He nervously turned to Haruka before looking back to the floor. Looking at his hands, he reached for Haruka's injured one. Well, it was injured before his skin rebuilt itself right in front of Makoto.

"Ma," Haruka wrapped his fingers around Makoto's.

And somehow, Makoto got the message. It was a simple thank you gesture.

The squeeze on his hand loosened. Haruka was looking straight at him now. "Ma-ko," His voice shakily came out. Coughing, Haruka brought his hand to his throat. His breath wavered as he exhaled.

Makoto put a reassuring hand on his back. He felt warm, almost feverish. Makoto figured it was from being out in the rain half naked the night before. Thinking back to it, Makoto was feeling a late onset of embarrassment. He had so boldly picked Haruka up and set him into the bath. He even helped dress him. Feeling the blush spread across his face, Makoto tried to push down the images of pulling Haruka's pants up.

"So," Nagisa's voice jolted Makoto out of his thoughts. He was staring at Haruka who finally caught his breath, "Where are you from?"

Makoto watched Haruka's reaction. He kept a straight face. Realizing he still had his hand on Haruka's back, Makoto quickly pulled away.

Haruka opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. It was obvious from the way he grimaced that he couldn't get the words out quick enough.

Nagisa and Makoto waited patiently. Nagisa rocked back and forth like a metronome. Makoto could tell he wanted answers and he wanted them now. But Haruka wore such a pitiful look. Nagisa liked to meddle, but he knew when to back off.

Makoto could feel his own heart race in anticipation. After seeing Haruka's little glowing hand magic trick he wasn't sure what to think. He just wanted to learn more about him. It was frightening how attracted to him he was. But there was something about this man that made him feel drawn to him.

Haruka was beautiful. He was mysterious. Not the usual guy Makoto went for. He had grown accustomed to the simple men that talked to much and too fast. Haruka had barely said a few syllables. And the only thing Makoto knew about Haruka was his name and that he can heal injuries like some magical creature. But Haruka couldn't be magical, right? Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. Pinching the skin to feel the twinge of pain that signaled, yes, he was awake.

"Wa," Haruka began. "Water," He whispered.

Nagisa immediately jumped up. He grabbed a plastic cup this time and filled it with water. Pushing it towards Haruka with a forgiving smile on his face.

Haruka stared down into the cup before chugging it. Some of it dripping down his chin. Where the water slid it left a trail of multiple colors. A rainbow against light skin.

He held the cup back out to Nagisa, asking for more.

Intrigued, Nagisa got up to refill the cup. He handed to Haruka, but kept the water running. He cupped some into his palms and dropped back down to Haruka. Without saying a word, Nagisa splashed Haruka in the face with water.

If Haruka was offended or appalled, he didn't show it.

Makoto, however, was in shock from his friend's actions. Throwing his hands up in the air, he frantically apologized.

"Wow," Nagisa's wide eyes were focused on Haruka.

Makoto, hands still in the air, let out a small gasp.

Where the water had splashed, Haruka's skin was a rainbow of color. Though, not as bright as it was the night before. His cheeks shimmered as if his skin was made of jewels and they were reflecting off of sunlight.

The friends stared in awe as the man in front of them dragged his hand down his face. He let out a deep sigh. With his eyes shut, he looked peaceful.

Makoto could literally hear his heart beat in his ears. He knew it was rude to stare. But the way Haruka moved, seemingly in his own world, was something Makoto didn't want to miss.

Nagisa must have been thinking the same thing. He hadn't looked away either.

"Are you human?" Nagisa asked as if he was asking if he worked.

Makoto had to force his gaze away. He tried focusing on Nagisa.

"Mm," Haruka hummed out.

Was that a yes or no?

Curiously, Makoto tempted another look to Haruka. His piercing blue eyes were captivating. He never experienced such a breathtaking image before. Now he had to reevaluate everything he knew about outer beauty.

"Where are you from?" Nagisa asked again.

Haruka held up the empty cup.

Makoto stared it down. There was a tremble in Haruka's hand.

It was a jump. But Makoto tried making a connection, "Water?"

"Ah," Haruka perked up.

Nagisa touched Haruka's drying face, "Are you from the water?"

Haruka leaned in closer with another, "Ah." His face brightened, even though the array of colors was dimming.

"Like a merman?"

Haruka stretched out his noise that Makoto deciphered as yes. His blue eyes were wide and the cup was long forgotten on the floor.

Makoto felt the hairs on his arms stand. A familiar shiver rushed through his body the same time Nagisa let out a yelp.

"You shocked me!" Nagisa looked aghast.

Haruka backed up, shrinking back into himself.

Makoto's mind raced. If Haruka was from the water then why was he so far away from the water?

A _merman_.

Makoto had one too many shocks within the last twenty-four hours to think straight. A mythical creature. He tried thinking back to all the stories he heard of mermaids. When their legs get wet their tails showed, right? Or maybe he was like _The Little Mermaid_ and he traded his voice for legs. It was all so silly.

Chuckling to himself, Makoto realized Nagisa and Haruka were staring at him. And he was faced with the reality that this man was still a mystery. A weird thunderstorm on a day it was supposed to be full of sunshine, and out of nowhere Haruka appeared. His skin changed colors when water touched him.

Makoto reached out and dragged his fingertips along Haruka's arm. He was beautiful, extremely so. It was easy to find himself ̶ ah!

He pulled his hand away in embarrassment. Haruka's beauty bewitched him. Makoto wouldn't doubt it if he was a merman.

Especially with his botchy words and wobbly legs. And his weird electricity charges. Whenever Haruka was around Nagisa's phone would go haywire. And the way the television shocked Haruka when he tried touching it. Or had Haruka used his weird electric eel powers to shock the TV?

Makoto was starting to feel nauseous thinking about it. It was such a wild jump from some man under the influence of an illegal substance to real life merman turned human. So, Makoto reacted the only way he knew how.

He stood up, surprising the other two men, and clapped his hands together. "Okay," He spoke loudly in an attempt to hide the anxiety that bubbled in the back of his throat, "I'll clean up the glass then I need to get ready for school."

Nagisa perked up, "I don't have class or work today!" He hesitated before patting Haruka's back, "I can stay and watch Haru-chan."

Haruka watched their exchange with interested eyes. His eyes were so easy to read.

Makoto needed to get away and think about everything. He looked down at Nagisa and smiled.

Sighing, Makoto cleaned up the glass and water. Listening to Nagisa go on about the day he apparently planned out for Haruka. He had to chuckle at Nagisa's friendliness and willingness to stay around with the stranger. But Nagisa seemed a lot more excited about the merman idea than Makoto.

Finally leaving with an extra push out the door as he told Nagisa to scream or call if anything bad happened. Now he knew how Nagisa felt hearing that he was going to be alone with a stranger. But Haruka hadn't been threatening since his stay.

Makoto took a deep breath in of fresh air. Looking up to the sky, clear of clouds. The morning air was crisp and cleared his mind.

Makoto could trust Haruka.

That's all he needed to feel before leaving for class. He walked to the apartment entrance and looked over at the garbage that hadn't been picked up for the day. On closer inspection he saw a dark spot that hit against the wall and the ground.

Frowning, Makoto got closer and bent down. Little blue and golden patches littered the dark spot. Makoto reached down to touch it only to pull away from the scorching hot ground. It felt like he put his hand on a hot stove.

Falling onto his butt, he kicked a trash bag in the process. Checking his hand over, he let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was burnt. It just felt like burning flesh.

Makoto looked back to the weird mark that decorated the ground. Something shiny caught his eye. And Makoto knew exactly what it was on a closer look.

A pearl.

He swiped it up to avoid touching the ground. He held the small pearl in his hands. It shined similarly to the way Haruka's skin glistened under water.

Makoto held the gem to the sky, watching the way the light hit against it. He turned to look at his room.

"A merman," He whispered.

Pocketing the pearl he continued off to school. The gem feeling heavy in his coat pocket. And the bubble of nervousness now a bundle of excitement.

A merman.

* * *

><p><strong>being sober is hard. school is hard. being a merman is probably hard. idk. <strong>

**thanks for reading! (and i decided to up the rated just to T for violence probably because I'm trash)**


	4. Of Pearls and Greetings

**Of Pearls and Greetings**

A week had passed by and to Makoto's surprise he let Haruka stay that long. What didn't come as a surprise, though, was how quickly either one adapted to each other. Makoto easily fell into the pattern of helping Haruka walk and speak. Haruka was a fast learner. He could walk across the apartment without falling. And he could form and sound out words and phrases.

Makoto hadn't pressed the whole merman issue. That was territory that he and Nagisa decided to investigate on their own before cornering Haruka.

For now Makoto was fine with Haruka living with him. He barely ate or used electricity. The only thing Haruka did do was bathe. That was how Makoto found out that as long as Haruka was in water, comforted, that his electronics actually worked.

In such a short time Makoto was finding himself to be even more in awe of Haruka. Haruka the supposed merman with human legs.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Makoto opened it. Haruka was sitting in the tub with his eyes closed. He was spending extended periods of time in the bath soaking and once sleeping.

Smiling, Makoto walked up to him. He reached out his hand, "Haruka."

Haruka opened his eyes and pouted. Eyes almost daring to glare at the hand extended out to him.

"You can't spend all day in here," Makoto reprimanded.

They already had to deal with that the other day. Haruka had taken it upon himself to spend a good six hours in the bath. Makoto came home expecting to see Haruka seated in front of the fuzzy television screen. Only to find sleeping in the water. Freaking Makoto out, and rightfully so.

Makoto gave Haruka his best assertive stare. Acting as a parent would to their stubborn child. Or how he had done so to his younger siblings countless times before.

Haruka looked down at the water before standing up. He moved slowly, stepping out of the tub. Careful not to trip or stumble as he moved. Each action was deliberate. The steps he took were slow and calculated.

Before he could leave the bathroom, Makoto threw a towel around him.

"At least put pants on," Makoto heard the whine in his voice. He felt shame color his cheeks bright red. He tried to look anywhere that wasn't at Haruka's body.

Haruka walked into Makoto's room. Staring at a pair of shorts on the floor. Haruka sat down on the bed before picking them up.

Makoto felt rude staring. He averted his eyes, allowing Haruka the privacy he didn't care if he got.

To ease the awkwardness Makoto was feeling he spoke up, "I'll be home later tonight."

It was his late night at the bookstore right after class. He had explained all week to Haruka that this would be the longest he'd be home alone. Pointing to the clock and explaining the time to him.

"Nagisa will bring food before I'm home, okay?" Makoto looked back to Haruka.

"Ah," Haruka laid back onto the bed.

Shifting from foot to foot, Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "If you get bored you could study your Japanese," He suggested.

Only to regret saying anything. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his arms. Tingling spread through his feet and up to his spine causing him to shiver.

It was something that Haruka did when he was upset. It wasn't intentional, but whenever he was emotionally excited he would produce a wave of electricity. Shocking whoever was near. He had done it already to Nagisa. And Makoto had experienced it a few times before but he still wasn't used to it.

"I don't like studying either," He tried easing the tension built. The last time Haruka didn't get under control the light bulb burst. "I'm going now," Makoto felt the initial shock leave his body, "Nagisa will be here at the four."

Haruka sat up and extended his hands. A goodbye Makoto learned from Haruka. The first time Makoto waved to Haruka he was shown this. It was a greeting as well as a goodbye.

Makoto smiled and held his hands up to where they barely brushed against Haruka's. He breathed in waiting for the soft tingle that went through his fingers. It tickled his hands and warmed his body. Although, whether that was the small dose of electricity or the close contact was still up in the air.

Haruka pulled away and stared up at Makoto, "Good day."

"You too, Haruka. There's rice if you're hungry and you know how to entertain yourself."

Haruka laid back down and closed his eyes. And Makoto went on his way to school.

Thankfully school was simple. A few review lectures and an easy project. Makoto's day went by fast. He went to work barely making it through the random bout of rain. Smiling at his manager and coworkers, he greeted them.

Halfway through his shift he got a text from Nagisa telling him that he was heading over to see Haruka. Or as Nagisa had said, "Haru-chan!" And that he had a nice surprise to announce.

Nagisa had taken a quick liking to Haruka. Even though he was doubtful at first, he became Haruka's new best friend. Teaching him slang and showing him new foods to try. But Nagisa hadn't seen Haruka in almost two days so the excitement was bound to put pressure on Makoto's house guest.

Makoto chuckled to himself, slipping his phone back into his pocket. A customer approached and blushed. He asked if they needed any help getting back into the flow of work.

It was already passed eight when Makoto got off work. He yawned and stretched leaving the store. The rain from earlier had cleared up. So Makoto rushed home.

The bubble of excitement swelled in his stomach. Knowing that Haruka was going to be at home waiting patiently for him. Probably seated in front of a box of uneaten food. Because he wanted to wait until Makoto to get home safely. And they would greet in that weird way Haruka did, with electricity running through his fingertips.

Makoto made it home in record time. Kicking off his shoes, he yelled out a greeting. Nagisa was sitting in front of the television, entranced by whatever drama was on.

"Hey," Makoto sat down with them.

Nagisa handed him a box of pizza, half gone. Picking up a cold slice, Makoto happily ate it. It wasn't as he imagined, but at least he had a meal that wasn't rice or soup.

Makoto got sucked into the show with the other two. They say in silence with Nagisa grabbing for another slice of pizza and Haruka drinking more water. The show ended with a cliffhanger.

Haruka turned to face Makoto, holding his hands up for a greeting. Makoto mimicked him, holding his hands close. He felt his face warm before the now familiar tingle reached his fingertips.

"Bath," Haruka said as he stood up. He walked out of the room leaving Makoto alone with Nagisa.

Nagisa flipped it to the nightly news and raised the volume. He spun around to face Makoto.

Makoto finished his dinner, rubbing his greasy hands on his pants. He gave Nagisa his full attention.

"Mako-chan," Nagisa leaned in to whisper.

Makoto nodded, not understanding why Nagisa was acting so strange.

"I found someone who might be able to figure out more about Haru-chan."

Makoto leaned away to look at Nagisa. Just to make sure that he wasn't drunk or something. Mainly due to the fact that this would mean Nagisa had a real conversation with someone about mermaids.

"He's a grad student researching ocean life or something," Nagisa continued, "he's an aide in my mythology class. I ran into him in the library reading up on sea creatures and the unknown and stuff. I started talking to him and he's really interested in sea life as some kind of doctor he's hoping to be."

Makoto's mind raced. A real person helping to figure out Haruka. It was wrong. Haruka had to know that he would be studied in a way. But Makoto and Nagisa only wanted to make sure he was okay. They wanted the comfort of knowing that he was healthy, mentally and physically.

"He's interested from what I told him about Haru-chan," Nagisa continued. "I'm going to meet up with him tomorrow if you want to join."

Makoto sat up straight, "Haruka needs to know." Was all he could settle on.

"He was really doubtful about real mermaids, but I just want him to check it out."

And Makoto understood that. So he agreed to explain to Haruka what they'd do the next day.

They would talk to this stranger about mermaids and maybe get more insight on Haruka. Because Haruka didn't talk he couldn't tell Makoto much about his life or reason for being there. But Makoto believed that he was a mermaid. It was the sheer proof that he had been faced with that actually solidified that. The electricity, his injury healing, the pearls found around his house and apartment, his greetings and goodbyes all pointed to something Makoto couldn't explain. The beauty of his glowing skin in the water.

Haruka was something beautiful, exciting, and a mystery.

Makoto wanted to know more about him. That's all this was. So he found ways to do so.

And this could be a way.

Makoto explained to Haruka right after Nagisa left. He sat on a stool by the bathtub. Letting Haruka know that they would be visiting someone in the morning.

Haruka, naive to the situation, only let out a grunt. Choosing to soak in the water for a little while longer.

Makoto sighed as he helped Haruka out of the bath and to bed. Telling him once more that they would meet with a researcher. He helped Haruka under the sheets to sleep before bathing himself.

He cleaned up around the house before heading off to bed. It was on the third night that Makoto offered Haruka his bed. Which Haruka was hesitant to at first, but lightened up a bit to lay down with Makoto.

This was how Makoto found Haruka crying in his sleep. Tear drops solidified into pearls, dripping down and hitting the mattress. Some falling onto the floor. Some night it wasn't many. That wasn't the case tonight.

Makoto crawled into bed with Haruka. Pearls slipping towards him. At least five of them. Gathering them up, he put them in a small bowl on the night stand. Not all the tears that fell from Haruka's eyes were gems. Makoto didn't even know if the pearls had meaning or if Haruka's body just produced them as it pleased.

But the pained expression on Haruka's face was hard to ignore. Nights hadn't been like this. He would cry, but it would stop. This time Haruka looked like he was having a nightmare. He curled up into fetal position, shivering, clawing at his throat.

Worried, Makoto nudged him awake. Feeling the electricity from the other boy's body. Haruka jolted awake, hair sticking up as if a balloon was rubbed against his hair.

"You're okay," Makoto kept his voice calm and low.

Haruka looked up at him with frightened eyes. More tears pouring out of his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He was drowning on land.

"Look at me," Makoto tried not to reach out to him in fear of being shocked again, "You can breathe. Follow me."

He counted as he took deep breathes in and out. Haruka soon copied his actions until he realized that he could breathe just fine.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Haruka watching him collect the remaining pearls that fell and put them into the bowl.

Suspiciously eyeing the bowl, Haruka grunted.

"I didn't know where else to put them," Makoto laid down. "They look really lovely, though, from coming from such sadness."

Haruka didn't take his eyes off the bowl. But he laid back down with Makoto. The two drifted off to sleep with no other problems.

When Makoto woke up Haruka was in the bathtub already. He could hear the slosh of the water. So he took it upon himself to fix up breakfast.

He didn't have much to cook. Just easily made foods that he and Haruka could split. He made eggs with rice, something he knew he couldn't screw up. Setting out a small portion for Haruka he went to pull him out of the tub.

Sitting there, skin glowing, Haruka cupped water in his hands. It was as if sunlight reached in to shine directly above him. His veins were more prominent in the water. Haruka turned his attention to Makoto standing in the doorway. Bright blue eyes, red-rimmed and puffy from a night of crying.

"Breakfast is ready," Makoto forced out.

The glittering of his skin faded quickly as he stepped out the tub. Before his skin had fully dried off it lost the pearl like glow and returned to its normal color.

Makoto left the bathroom to sit and wait for Haruka. They woke up extra early to make sure that they could make it to their meeting in time. Haruka hadn't walked farther than the small apartment complex. And even though the cafe wasn't a long distance away, Makoto still wanted to leave an hour early.

Haruka walked up and sat down. He reached for the rice with his hands only to have it swatted away. Pouting, he glared at Makoto.

"Spoon," Makoto handed it to him.

Haruka copied the way Makoto held his. Fumbling with it until he could properly scoop up the rice. He took small bites until he was done. Makoto finished long before he did. Makoto put the dishes in the sink.

The two got dressed. Makoto had to lend Haruka a belt and teach him how to put it on. Embarrassed, Makoto fiddled with the belt. Tugging Haruka closer to him as he helped dress him.

Dressing Haruka had become another weird ritual that Makoto found to be rather exciting. It was intimate in a non-sexual manner.

Makoto finished putting on the belt and looked up to Haruka's face. Haruka had a blank expression. Makoto felt himself blush trying to figure out what Haruka was thinking.

Haruka reached up to touch Makoto's cheek. "Ah," He sent a small wave of electricity out. Tracing Makoto's jaw with his fingertips. No electric sparks running through his body this time.

Makoto leaned in closer. Completely entranced by Haruka.

Haruka yanked his hand away. Opting to sit down on the bed leaving Makoto staring off into space.

"We should go now," Makoto finally said after regaining his composure.

"Ah," Haruka glanced worriedly at the bowl of pearls. He stood up and followed Makoto out the door.

On the way to the cafe Haruka only tripped twice. Makoto patiently waited for him to catch up when he needed to take a break. The normal fifteen minute walk ended up taking almost an hour.

Walking into the cafe Makoto found Nagisa sitting at the far corner with another man. Haruka gripped onto Makoto's shirt to support himself. The two walked up to greet Nagisa.

The man stood up and bowed, "I'm Rei Ryugazaki ." His greeting formal and voice anxious to please. He was a fairly tall man. With short blue hair and bright red glasses.

Haruka took the seat across from Nagisa. Breathing heavy after walking such a long distance.

Makoto introduced himself and Haruka. Nagisa excitedly ordered drinks for everyone.

"If you don't mind I would like to immediately discuss the reason for being here," Ryugazaki said. Before they could respond he continued, "So you believe that Haruka here is a merman."

Haruka looked up at his name being used.

"I'm currently studying the mythical aspects of sea life after a certain," He paused, "incident."

"Incident?" Makoto was intrigued.

Ryugazaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I was out at the beach with a few acquaintances of mine. We were on a boat when it started to rock which isn't strange when you're in the ocean. But there was something in the water, multiple something's."

The waiter brought them their coffees (water for Haruka). Nagisa and Makoto leaned in closer to listen to the rest of Ryugazaki's story.

Ryugazaki took a sip of his coffee, "They rocked the boat and I slipped and fell out." There was a slight blush to his cheeks now, "I was so shocked that I couldn't get above the water. And in my moment of fear or lack of oxygen I saw it."

"Saw it?" Makoto looked over to Haruka at the corner of his eye.

"The most horrifying creature. Long forked tail, human torso, eyes wide and black, mouth full of something that looked like the teeth off of an anglerfish." Ryugazaki shuddered at the memory, "Its hair... it had hair. Red and long.

There were others too. Less frightening looking ones. The details get foggy by that point. The last thing I remember was waking up on the beach. The others had seen something strange too, just not close up like I did. I've been researching since."

To Makoto's side, he heard a strangled noise come from Haruka. Something of a snort came out. And it could only be deciphered as a laugh. Haruka was laughing.

They all stared at Haruka, pink tint on his cheeks. Smirking, looking directly at Ryugazaki.

"Was it someone you know, Haru-chan?" Nagisa was practically laying on top of the table. Leaning in as close as possible to the chuckling Haruka.

"Ah," Haruka didn't look away from Ryugazaki.

"A friend?" Makoto asked.

Haruka didn't respond. He stared Ryugazaki down. Obviously making the stranger feel unwelcomed.

Looking at his watch, Ryugazaki became confused. "Can someone tell me the time?"

Nagisa looked at the watch, "Haru-chan always messes with electronics."

"Electrical currents?" Ryugazaki's brow furrowed as he pushed his glasses up. "Like an eel or jellyfish?"

The question offended Haruka. Makoto hadn't seen him react so much in the past week.

"My apologies, Haruka." He must have caught on that Haruka wasn't pleased, "I assume you have more class than your friend that I got to see."

Haruka stared. Eyes focused on Ryugazaki. His expression hard and cold. Ryugazaki took this as a sign to leave.

He stood up extending his hand out to Haruka, "I only hope to get to know you better in these upcoming days."

Haruka moved closer to the hand in front of him. And for a moment Makoto thought that he was going to do his electrifying goodbye. But instead Haruka bit Ryugazaki's fingers.

Pulling his hand away, Ryugazaki mumbled a few things to Nagisa that Makoto barely caught. Something about calling him later to plan a more formal meeting.

Nagisa turned back to Makoto who was frozen in disbelief, "Haru-chan, you can't just bite people!"

Haruka looked down into his cup of water. Not looking the least bit apologetic about the situation.

Sighing, Makoto told Nagisa to just drop it. Ryugazaki was probably insulting him and that was the only way he knew how to react. Probably.

"You ready to go?" Makoto stood up and stretched. He had work later on and if it took Haruka as long as it did to walk to the cafe they would have to leave now.

Nagisa waved the two off. Pouting to himself over his sugar filled coffee.

Haruka walked most of the way home without any difficulties. It wasn't until they were turning down the street did he start having problems balancing. Before Makoto could catch him he was stumbling backwards, bumping into a person.

The tall man that he fell onto caught him by the shoulders. He helped him stand up straight. And when Haruka turned to look up at him he began to shake.

"Nanase?" The man said.

The man was about the same size as Makoto. Tall, with dark brown hair, a scowl on his face, and eyes a brighter blue than Haruka's. He was glaring at Haruka, intimidating him.

Shrinking into himself, Haruka let out a small whimper. Makoto rushed over to his side. Haruka tripped into Makoto's arms. The energy radiating off of Haruka's body was strong. Electricity daring to get out.

"I'm not here for you, Haru," The man spoke.

Haruka looked up, eyes wide.

The man finally noticed Makoto standing there. "I'm Sousuke," He introduced himself to ease any of Makoto's confusion. "Do you know what you got in your hands there?" He pointed to Haruka.

Makoto only stood, mouth agape. Worry lines across his forehead, he nodded his head. He knew that Haruka was a merman. What did this man want if Haruka was so afraid of him?

"A merman, a siren, a monster, a thief," Sousuke said through gritted teeth.

Haruka hid back against Makoto's chest. Makoto looked down, arms wrapped around him in protection mode.

"A thief?"

Sousuke grunted, "Idiot stole the wrong thing." His words were directed to Haruka, "Didn't die like you wanted to, huh, Nanase?"

The words rang cold against Makoto's ears. Haruka dying. It sounded cruel coming from Sousuke's lips.

Sousuke let out an angry growl. "Have you seen Rin?"

Now Makoto was really confused. He watched Haruka's ears perk up at the name. He completely turned around to face Sousuke now.

"Rin," Haruka whispered.

"Pulled the same stunt you did except he stole the right thing. His payment is due a lot sooner than yours." Sousuke spoke low and fast.

It made Makoto's blood boil. He rarely got angry, but it was something about the situation that riled him up. Haruka was scared. Sousuke, this stranger was scaring him. Calling him a siren and a monster.

It seemed like he was using this Rin against Haruka. To lure him in.

Makoto wasn't going to stand for it. "I'd like you to leave now," He stood tall. Voice demanding and strong.

Sousuke stared him down. Eyebrows scrunched together, fists clenched. All before finally letting up and stepping back.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief when Sousuke turned around and started to walk away. Haruka stood calmly watching him go.

Sousuke stopped after a few steps, "I'll be back for you."

Haruka shook where he stood. Dropping down to the ground, he wrapped his arms around himself. His breathing was heavy, shaky. He clutched his chest, pulling at the fabric of his shirt.

Makoto dropped down with him. Soothing him in the middle of the street, "I'm right here."

But Haruka didn't seem to hear him. He stared straight ahead where Sousuke stood only moments before. Struggling to breathe and ridden with anxiety.

Haruka passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>life has been really busy but thank you for reading!<strong>

**plus rei totally saw rin when he was drowning.**


End file.
